


Music

by Deccaboo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship focused nearly-drabble prompted by cosmic_llin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



The audience rose as one in an impressive standing ovation; Deanna Troi joined them, clapping her elegant hands together. Kate Pulaski got to her feet and clapped along, even though the performance had her completely baffled.

The students of Betazed's Rixx Conservatory rarely gave performances to off-worlders and Deanna had managed to get these seats through unashamed name-dropping, but Kate hadn't understood a thing and hoped her feelings of guilt at not enjoying such a rare treat wouldn't be picked up by the empath beside her, or any number of telepaths in the orchestra and audience.

The music was dreadful to human ears. It was full of atonal crashes and long gaps between notes, painful silences and irritating plucking strings; Kate had expected that such an elegant people as the Betazoids, with their appreciation for fine art, their rich cultural heritage in poetry and plays, would definitely have an ear for music. The Rixx Conservatory was hailed throughout the quadrant for the high calibre of the music performed there and the technical skill and innate flair of the students.

Deanna smiled at Kate as the applause died down, her smile growing wider as Kate realised she must know how much she 'appreciated' the recital. Deanna gently squeezed one of Kate's hands in her own and Kate smiled back. Even though the performance hadn't appealed, the company couldn't have been better.


End file.
